NFLRZ: Tales of the Endgmae Saga
by Rushstar32
Summary: ( I only own Jessica Riverstone; An idea from Ultimatrix bearer) Here is all the short stories from Noble Six's Endgame sage, all in one ;)...these are not in order
1. Chapter 1

_Evening,_

Jack: Why are we doing this again?

Juniper: Come 'on, this is really important to her.

Ish: Not to mention she really wanted us to come.

_The 11 Guardians walked into the gym, where some of the competitors were practicing. Fences shined in the light as the competitors attacked the sandbag in front of them._

Dean: Now, Jess said our seats should be right next to- *_Stops_*

Ash: Next to what?

Dean: *_Eyed over to where their seats were_* Look who else came.

_The others looked over to see a small person wearing a Crimson hoodie, hood up and brown pants...the dead giveaway was the eye-patch and the fact that one of their legs was replaced with a wooden peg._

Amara: Peg-Leg?

_Peg-Leg, in shock, turned his head and shushed them quietly._

Peg-Leg: No one is to know I'm here.

Ish: Then, what are you doing here?

Peg-Leg: -_Sighs_\- I always come to one of Jessica's Fencing tournaments. She- She doesn't know I've been coming since after she left when we met.

Ash: You have been coming here to see her.

Peg-Leg: Aye, and to see how she's doing.

Hunter: How she's doing?

_Peg-Leg sighed and patted his ungloved hand on the seats, all eleven guardians fallow suit and sat down._

Peg-Leg: Look. I don't know if you notices, but Jessica here is not quite as confidant. She been through so much and I just feel it's my duty to make sure she never, _**EVER**_, gets hurt again.

_The others looked in shock. What could have possibly happen that would make Jessica feel a bit less confidant. But looking at Peg-Leg, he had a look that said he wasn't saying anything else on that._

Peg-Leg: That Lass *_Looks to where Jessica was, training_* She is the most sweetest, kindest person I have ever meet...*_low_* She even thought my eye looked cool..*_Shakes his head_* The point is, I vowed since we met that I will do my best to protect her...at ANY COST.

Arron: W-Whoa.

_They guardians turned to the center of the gym as the first wave of Competitors enter. Jessica Riverstone on one side, and an unknown female on the other. Jessica is a slash of movements with her sword, before stopping and bowing to the other person._

Peg-Leg: She does that as a sign that she is ready and to show respect.

Tua: I'm surprised she doesn't hate you and the other Rusherz for-

Peg-Leg: Not telling you about Endgame. *_Everyone is shock_* Look we wanted to tell you, BADLY, but well...let's just say one of us wanted to still keep our mouths shut on it. As for her response...

**Right after chapter 12**

Peg-Leg: *_Winces_* Oww.

Jessica: You okay?

Peg-Leg: Yeah, considering I fell through the ship.

_Jessica was removing the splinters that doted the Buccaneer's arm. The others had left and she was the only one remaining in the HOK. Jessica sighed._

Jessica: You know you had me worried sick when you fell, I was about to kill that bot with no mercy.

Peg-Leg: Yeah. Luckily Ish came and we stopped you before things got out of hand.

Jessica: Yeah...imagine what would of happened if that was Wild-Card at my sword's edge.

Peg-Leg: I think he would be scared out of his mind knowing he could have been killed brutally by a rookie guardian. *_Winces as the last splinter was removed_*

Jessica: *_Smiles_* There we go! Good as new.

Peg-Leg: Thanks lass...I still don't know why you would help us since-

Jessica: Since you guys kept Endgame a secret.

Peg-Leg eyes widen.

Peg-Leg: *Shock* H-Ho-How do you-

Jessica: I watch the footage of the day on the computers here.

_Peg-Leg was shaking in fear and worry._

Peg-Leg: A-And?

Jessica: *_Sighs sadly_* While I wish you would have told the truth, I don't think that would have changed the events.

Peg-Leg: *_Shock_* Wait What?

Jessica: It's obvious that the events that transpire was a ploy to separate the Guardians and the Rusherz. Looking at the footages of the events, I realized that the only people Endgame did not get was Ish nor Joseph.

_Peg-Le looked in amazement._

Peg-Leg: So you're saying. Your theory is that she planned on either Ish or Joseph to rescue the others, then kill them when they attempted to escape.

Jessica: No...I don't think Endgame killed Joseph. He's out there somewhere and I don't know if he's okay, or she did something to him. *_Sits next to him_* Also you guys looked like you wanted to tell the others about Endgame.

Peg-Leg: -_sighs sadly_\- Let's just say one of use wouldn't have it. I don't know why he's been acting like this though.

Jessica: *_smiles_* Tell you what. We will try to get Troy, Marty and Ricky back on the team, we can explain to them what's really going on.

Peg-Leg: And if that doesn't work?

_Jessica sighs._

Jessica: Then I'm just going to have to show them how much you guys have been through.

**Present**

Kirstie: Show them?

Peg-Leg: Trade in secret. You'll find out soon though.

_Peg-Leg turned back to the ring where the final two competitors were, Jessica and a unknown male fighting in the ring._

Tua: Call me crazy but those look like your moves Peg-Leg.

_Peg-Leg just smiled._

Referee: Winner: Jessica Riverstone!

_Jessica grinned wide as she turned to the crowd, waving at the Guardians. After everyone had left, the others told Jessica to meet them in the ring to meet someone._

Jessica: *Still in her uniform* Soo, who is this person?

Layla: *_Grins_* Let's just say he's been watching you games for a while.

Hunter: Yeah, he really wants to say something to you as well.

Jessica: Okay, what would that be?

Peg-Leg voice: That I am the most proud buc to have someone like you.

_Jessica froze as a hooded figure walked into the light and removed his hoodie._

Peg-Leg: *_Smiles_* You did amazing out there.

Jessica: P-P-Pe-*_Tears forming_* Peg-Leg...

Peg-Leg: Surprise to see me.

_Jessica was silent for a moment, before dashing towards Peg-Leg and giving him a warm hug, tears of joy on her face. Peg-Leg smiled and hugged back._

Jessica: *_Joy_* YOU WERE HERE! YOU WERE HERE WATCHING ME!

Peg-Leg: *_Tears pricked his eye_* I am so proud of you.

_Afterwards, Jessica told the others to wait outside while she got change...well, that was part of the reason. Another reason was to go out the back door of the gym to fallow three unexpected boys who came and heard the conversation between her friends. She hide, as she heard the three guardians talk._

Troy: How? How could she forgive them?! After all that they done she forgave them?!

Ricky: Troy, call down. I'm upset about this too.

Marty: I still don't get why though? And that theory, Joseph being alive.

Troy: There is no way anyone could survive that...r-right?

_The three boys looked at eachother in concern._

Ricky: What did she mean by 'I'm just going to have to show them how much you guys have been through'?

Marty: I don't know. But, there is something about her that I just can't put my figure on.

Troy: Whatever, let's just go home. At least we see that they replaced us.

_They walked away. When they were far, Jessica stepped outside, a looked of seriousness and sorrow on her face. She has been training, this power, other than a sword there was something else. She sighed as she lamented._

Jessica: Memory Run- A move which copies a play or strategies from a player from the past, it can also send via NFLR or mind to the other Guardians, like telepathy. It also allows the person to see or show anyone of the Rusherz and their past events, whether good or tragic. -_Sighs_\- If this continues, I'm going to have to show some...events. *_Looks up_* Endgame. Wherever you are, you will pay for hurting my friends...No one harm the people I love, NO ONE.

_Jessica was silent for a few minutes, before sighing and smiling, she walked back in to meet up with her friends, unaware of the fallowing events that would transpire._

**The **

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

An Unexpected Guest abourd

Takes place after Noble Six's 'Power Struggle' but before 'The Endgame'

Jessica: *_Runs over to the Bucs portal with a Picnic basket; Smiling_* Hi guys! Bye guys!

_Jessica hopped in, leaving RZ and all the original Guardians present there confused._

Troy: And this has been happing for how long again RZ?

RZ: Since Joseph had return. She always comes around at this excat time and returns in the evening.

Joseph: Do you think something is wrong?

Ish: No, she seemed happy.

Marty: I might have an idea?

_Everyone looked at Marty_

Ricky: What is it?

Marty: Why not one of us go to Tampa and see what she's up too?

Ash: Isn't that, stacking?

Marty: Look, something there is making her go each week, it could be something important.

Tua: *_Turns to RZ_* RZ?

_RZ looked at the Bucs portal, then sighs._

RZ: This is something we need to know.

Joseph: I'll go.

_Joseph ran to the portal and jumped in._

_Tampa Bay, Clearwater Beach..._

Peg-Leg: Ready lass?

Jessica: *_Nods_* Yes.

_Jessica and Peg-Leg were on a beach blanket away from the crowd. Jessica closed her eyes, then quickly opened then, her eyes flashing a gold, purple and blue colors. Peg-Leg was silent for a minute until-_

Peg-Leg: *_Bursts out laughing_* Really?! You know abot that?!

Jessica: *_Chuckles_* Well, I'm full of surpries

Peg-Leg: *_Laughs_* Ooooohhhho, Alto, Arrow-Head and Thor will KILL you for knowing about that feasco!

_The two laughed. They continued till they both calmed down._

Jessica: Well, now that we practiced a bit on that move, lets dig in shall we *_Brings out basket_*

Peg-leg: Yes please.

_Jessica reached into the basket, but stops and looks behind her _Peg-Leg _looking as well._

Jessica: You know you can join us too Joseph.

_Jospeh poked his head from behind a group of Rocks._

Joseph: How did you-

Jessica: Heard the portal open while we were laughing. Not very nice to try and wacth us form afar.

_Joseph came out the whole way, blushing in embaresment. Jessica patted the open area of the beach blanket._

Jessica: No point hiding now. Why don't you join us?

Peg-Leg: Yeah.

_Joseph walked over and sat down._

Peg-Leg: I take it the others were wondering what she was doing?

Joseph: Yeah...So this is what you been doing every week.

Jessica: Yep, me and Peg-Leg doing a little training and then having a picnic.

Joseph: That's pretty cool...*_Looks away_* Listen, Jess, I'm sorry for attacking you last month, I had no control and-

Jessica: I forgive you.

Joseph: *_Double take_* What?

Jessica: I already forgive you. I knew you were somewhere out there, just...well, in the position you were in...

Joseph: Yeah.

Peg-Leg: We're just glad you back to normal Joseph. To tell you the truth *_Blushes a bit_* I was going ta go after you till Jess stoped me.

Joseph: Huh?

Jessica: Well, after you attack...

Between chapter 15 and 16 of 'Power Struggle'

Peg-Leg: *_in fear; jumps out of portal_* JESSICA!

_Jessica was struggleing to get up, Peg-Leg rushed over to her._

Peg-Leg: *_worry_* J-Jess? L-Lass, what happened?

Jessica: *_Panting_* A-Attacked...M-Mystery G-Guardian.

_Peg-Leg eyes widen, then it turned to full rage. He was about to unsheth his sword till Jessica weaking grabed his hand._

Peg-Leg: J-Jess, what are you-

Jessica: *_Panting_* D-Don't.

Peg-leg: Why? He hurt the others. HE HURT YOU!

Jessica: *_Panting_* Cuase I-I think-T-That's Joseph.

_Peg-Leg froze in place. It was about a mintue till he relized Jessica was about to fall over and he caught her._

Peg-Leg: Figure it out later, right now you need help.

_Peg-Leg helped Jessica through thr potral to the HOK._

Present

_Joseph staired._

Joseph: So, that was you who figure it was me.

Peg-Leg: Yes, she saw your number and put two n' two together.

Jessica: I wish I was there to help the others try and get you back the first time. I heard when they got back it didn't go so well.

Joseph: I don't think there was anything else you could do.

Jessica: *_Smiles_* I guess. Well, lets stop talking about what and if's and get eating.

_Peg-Leg and Joseph smiled as Jessica reached in and pulled out a Cupcake._

Jessica: *_To Joseph_* Cupcake?

HOK, Hours later

Jessica: *_Joy_* We're back!

_Jessica, Joseph and Peg-Leg walked out of the Bucs portal. Both veturen and Rookie Guardians were present along with RZ._

Peg-Leg: Ya know, if you really wanted to know what Jess was doing you could of asked and not try and stack us.

_The sixs original Guardians laughed and blushed in embaresment._

RZ: I take it everything was fine Joseph?

Joseph: Turns out she and Peg-Leg were having a picnic and training sesion.

Jessica: Joseph joined us and we had a lovely chat.

Katie: *_Sighs in relief_* Oh thank goodness. I was worried for a second.

_Jessica nudge Jospeh playfuly giving him a look, which caused him to blush and Peg-Leg to laugh._

Peg-Leg: Okay Jess, Let's get you home.

_The two were about to walk out when Peg-Leg stoped._

Peg-Leg: First things first, pardon me Lass. *_Turns to the others; becomes serious_* Little bit of a tip scine all of you are here. If I hear that you harmed a hair on Jessica, or made her cry, I will _**NOT **_hesitate to take you down. I told the other Rusherz this, I'm telling you Guardians this. DO. NOT. HURT. JESSICA. RIVERSTONE. Is that clear?

_The other guardians nodded is surprise, but also fear. The origial Guardians (Minus Joseph) have nevered seen Peg-Leg this intimidating before. Jessica chuckled a bit._

Jessica: Peg-Leg putting on the big brother face.

Peg-Leg: *_Normal; Smiling_* Hey, someone has to keep an eye on you.

_Jessica chuckles as she and Peg-Leg left the HOK. Everyone stood in shock._

Troy: Did- Did we just get threaten by Peg-Leg?

Ish: I think we were.

Sonar: *_Passing by with Fanf and Blow-Torch_* I take it you got the speach to huh?

_They nod._

Fang: He's been like that scince that girl joined us. He's really protective of her.

Ash: Is there a reason why?

RZ: Truth, I have been looking at her background and most of the information of her previous home and reason she moved to Canton is removed.

Jack: Seriously? Just gone like that?

Blow-Torch: Belive us, we been looking and still are. Though...That name rings a bell somewhere.

_The others turn to the Steeler Rusher._

Blow-Torch: But, the only thing I remember is...guilt, sorrow.

Dean: Keep us updated okay.

_The others nodded and went to do their things. Joseph walking over to Katie._

Joseph: So...I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me.

Katie: *_Smiles_* I love to.

_Unbeknowst Jessica and Peg-Leg wacthed from behind a wall smiling, fist bumping eachother before walking out of the HOK, Hall of Fame and into the night._

Jessica: They make a cute couple.

Peg-Leg: Yes they do indeed.

Jessica: You know really scared them there.

Peg-Leg: Hey, they have to know. No way am I letting you get hurt again. Sometimes a bit of a surprise is nessicary.

Jessica: *_Sly smile_* Like the ever famous 'Wardrobe Malfuction'?

_Peg-Leg stopped and his face turned red a bit, before laughing once again._

Peg-Leg: *_Laughin_g* Now all 31 Rusherz will KILL you for knowing THAT!

Jessica joined in laughing as they walked back to her house.

The

End


	3. Chapter 3

Pup zone

_HOK,_

Jessica: *_Smiles_* Hi RZ!

_RZ smiled as Jessica Riverstone walked in, placing her backpack near the stairs._

RZ: Welcome Ms. Riverstone, the rest of the Guardians are in the simulation.

Jessica: Awes-

_Her phone rings and she picks it up._

Jessica: Hello? Mommy, what's wrong?

_She listen as her face fell to fear. Peg-Leg walked into the HOK to see his friend terrified face._

Jessica: *_Fear_* I-I'll search the park! I'll text you if I find anything! *Hangs up*

Peg-Leg: *_Concern_* Lass? Is everything all-

Jessica: Peg-Leg, can you help me with this? I'll explain on the way out.

_Peg-Leg nodded._

Jessica: *_To RZ_* Sorry RZ, emergancy. I'll be right back.

_The two ran out of the HOK, Jessica leaving her backpack behind which was unzipping._

_Simulation room..._

_Marty, Joseph, Katie, and Hunter were armored up and sparing with one another. _

Marty Guardian: *_Sparing with Hunter; panting_* Your getting better.

Hunter Guardian: This is nothing...Let me show you-

?: BARK!

Marty: *_Confused_* Wait-What?

_The four Guardians armored down and looked around._

Katie: What was that?

Joseph: Maybe it was just our-

?: BARK! BARK!

_The turned around and-_

Dog: BARK! *_Pants in joy_*

_It was a Dog. The dog was a fluffy white with black freckles. It was small and his eyes were a shiny brown. He jumped into Marty's arms, surprising him, and licks his cheek._

Marty: Why is there a dog here?

_Few minutes later..._

RZ: This is, quite unexpected.

_RZ and the four Guardians wacthed as the dog spun in circles in joy._

Joseph: Yeah...do you think you can see how he got in here?

RZ: I will try.

_The dog troted over and nuzzled Katie's leg, she bent down and scracthed his ear._

Katie: He is very cute though.

Hunter: Yeah, he sure loves people.

_One of the portal opened and Lasso and K-9 walked out._

Lasso: What's going on?

_The dog stoped and turned to the Cowboy...and then he ran over and snaged the Hat on his head._

Lasso: What the-HEY! THAT'S MINE!

_Lasso started to chase the dog around, attempting to get his hat back, The dog had a huge grin on his face while Lasso had one of desperation. K-9 was wacthing and was trying (And very poorly) not to laugh, the four Guardians doing the same_

_Park..._

_The Remaining Guardians were taking a walk in the Park._

Ash: Nice day today isn't it.

Ish: Yeah, nice to take a calm walk before heading to the HOK.

Aaron: Yep!

Jessica's Voice: *_Fear_* PEPPERJACK! WHERE ARE YOU?

Juniper: Isn't that-

_They saw Jessica and a diguised Peg-Leg searching the park, a lease in Jessica's hands. Jessica started to tear up as she fell to her knees, Peg-Leg conceling her. They ran over to see what was going on._

Dean: Jessica? What are you doing here? Aren't you sappose to be at the HOK.

_Jessica sniffed as she looked up, they saw that the lease she was holding was a dog lease._

Jessica: P-Please tell me any of you have seen a Bishon Frese/Poddle mixs with black freakles on his muzzle?

Jack: Is he your dog?

_Jessica sobbed into her hand._

Jessica: Y-Yes...he has the tendicy to sneak into some of the places I go to, like school or Football practice. I-I-

_Jessica was trembling and Peg-Leg took over._

Peg-Leg: We believe her dog was trying to fallow her to the Hall of Fame and got lost.

Jessica: I-I can't bear to think what might happen to him, he's just a few months old...I-I got him before I meet you guys and-

_Jessica tears fell faster and Juniper hugged her. They others nodded in agreement._

Amara: Don't worry, we'll help you find him.

Layla: Ish, lets let the others know what's going on.

Ish: Way ahead of you.

_Back at the HOK..._

_Lasso was on the floor on his back, tired and panting. The dog was next to him, wearing his hat (Which was too large for him) licking him on his cheek_

Lasso: -_Pants_\- H-He-_Pants_-g-good-_Pants-_

_The dog barked in joy as Marty picked him up._

Marty: You definatllty gave Lasso a run for his money. *_He noticed the dog tag (Which is the exact shape of the NFL Sheild_* You name is Pepperjack?

_Marty NFLR pined and Marty answered it._

Marty: Hello?

Ish Hologram: Hey Marty. Listen, we need you guys help.

Katie: What's wrong?

Ish Hologram: We need help finding Jessica pet, it's a dog.

Jospeh: Did-you just say dog?

Ish Hologram: Yeah.

Hunter: With black freakles on his muzzle.

Ish Hologram: Yeah.

Jessica Voice (Of screen): I-Is his name Pepperjack?

Marty: Yeah, We found him and I been making sure he didn't do-*_Hears portal opening_* anything *_Turning around_* wrong?

_The others turned around to see a portal right in the middle of the HOK, with Jessica (Who sees Pepperjack in Marty's arms) leaping out of it into Marty, hugging him with tears of joy down her face. Pepperjack barking in joy as the rest of the Guardians and Peg-Leg walked out of the portal._

Jessica: PEPPERJACK! THANK GOODNESS YOUR OKAY! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!

Marty: *_Blushes a bit_* Uhhhh...

_Jessica kisses Marty's cheek and he turned all red as Pepperjack was now in her arms._

Jessica: Thank you so much Marty! THANKYOU!THANKYOU! THANK YOU!

Marty: *_All red;stutters_* Y-yo-your w-wel-welc-welcome...

Juniper: Oh my gosh he is so cute!

_Jessica walked over to the others introducing Pepperjack to the others. Marty was still standing there. Ish, Joseph K-9 and Peg-Leg walked over to him, however Peg-Leg had a sly look on his face._

K-9: Uuuhhh, Marty?

Ish: *_Waves hand over Marty's face_*Marty? Marty?

Joseph: You okay dude?

Marty: *_All red_* Y-yeah...I-I think

RZ returned and sees Pepperjack in her arms.

RZ: I see you have found your dog.

Jessica: Yep! But there is one thing that puzzles me, how did he get here.

RZ: I wacthed the footage again, it appers he snucked into you backpack and got out.

Jessica: *Lifts Pepperjack in the air* So that's why we couldn't find you. *Sees Lasso's hat* Why are you wearing Lasso's hat?

_They turned to see Lasso laying on the floor panting. Jessica quickly walked over._

Jessica: Lasso! I'm so sorry about Pepperjack, I should have to you guys that he really likes to wear hats sometime.

Lasso: *_Tired_* NOW SHE TELLS ME!

_Peg-Leg saw that Marty was looking at Jessica through the whole thing_

Peg-Leg: *_Chuckles a bit_* Looks like Marty has been smitten by the lass.

_Marty didn't argue nor agreed as Jessica smiled and laughed. Pepperjack barked in joy._

**The**

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

A time of lovely bliss

_Joseph and Kristie were walking out of the theater, smiles on both their faces._

Kristie: That was a great movie. Sad ending though.

Joseph: I know, I hope Morgan takes over her father's mantle when she grows up.

Kristie: Or that boy he saved many years ago.

Joseph: Why not both *_Winks_*

_Kristie laughed as the two walk the nighttime streets of Canton. The two of them have been having sometime together but tonight was a Official Date. Joseph sighed, now all he needed to do was ask her...Which is harder than normal confession cause how do you confess to the person who about almost two months ago you were fighting while being under controlled by a space villain, not as easy as it sounds._

Kristie: You seem to have something on your mind. Is there something you want to tell me?

_Joseph blushed a bit, but sighed. Here goes nothing._

Joseph: Well you see-I wanted to ask you out tonight cause, i want you to be my girlfriend but-*_He looks at Kristie_* I know it's sounds really strange given the fact that when we actually met I was under control by Endgame and you were fighting me and-

_Kristie blushed a bit, which actually surprised Joseph._

Kristie: I must admit, it wasn't a very proper meeting...but, I did learn about you from the others; You kind, fun, always wanting to help others out, and when we finally got you back..

_A lightning struck in the sky, Joseph led Kristie to the bus Station roof and they stood there as the rain fell._

Joseph: Of course Mother Nature would try and rain on us.

Kristie: Of course...You know, I was really happy to meet you properly when we freed you.

Joseph: Yeah, Thank you for that.

Kristie: *_Smiles warmly_* I would lover to be your girlfriend.

_Joseph mouth dropped as Kristie laughed at his reaction. He the picked her up and swing her around in his arms abit, laughing with her. The two stopped an they looked at eachother._

Joseph: I am so happy you joined us and more happy your my girl.

_Kristie went up and kissed him, he kissed back._

* * *

_The HOK, next day..._

_Joseph and Kristie walked in together hand in hand as they met up with the others._

Marty: Ladies and Gentleman our newest power couple.

Joseph: *_Blushing a bit_* How did you find out?

_Jessica waved to them with a big smile on her face._

Jessica: I couldn't help it, also I knew it would go well.

Ish: Well, that makes two power couples in the Rush Zone.

Ash: Yeah, Endgame is going to have a hard time now with us.

Joseph: So long as i don't get possessed again.

Kristie: *_Sly_* If you do I'll just kick Endgame's butt till she frees you.

_Everyone laughed at that as Joseph smiled at Kristie. _

_Ah love, works in many ways._

**THE**

**END**


	5. Chapter 5

Things to be Thankful for

_Football field..._

Ish: Well, it's Thanksgiving again..

Tua: Yes...

_Everyone, or everyone that was still uninjured, was laying on the football field._

Juniper: You think the others are okay?

Jack: Given that Endgame nearly killed Joseph and Kristie by stabbing them...they will, their stronger than any weapon Endgame can conjure up.

_They sighed... they then saw Jessica walk onto the field, a small smile on her face._

Jessica: Figure I find you guys here.

Ricky: Where have you've been.

Jessica: Just giving the others some smiles and wished them a Happy Thanksgiving...but by the looks of it you guys need some smiles to.

_Jessica sat on the field. It was a few days after the attack and it was quite solemn in the group which was missing six of their own._

Dean: Question...why are you happy?

_Jessica looked at him._

Jessica: Why do you-

Hunter: Six of our friends just got hurt and two of them were nearly killed by Endgame.

Jessica: And you guys are just giving her her own feast of negative energy.

_Everyone looks at her questionably._

Layla: What are you implying?

Jessica: If she thinks hurting our friends will break us...she's got another thing coming. She thinks she'll just knock us down by bring us down, weather it's physical, mental, or emotional. You guys don't want to give her that satisfaction do you.

Jack: *_Stood up_* NOT BY A LONG SHOT.

_Everyone nodded._

Jessica: Besides, I'm not going to let her ruining the seasons with her schemes. I have a to to be thankful for this year and she's not going to ruin it.

Amara: What are you thankful for?

_Jessica smiled warmly._

Jessica: For my family, my friends, my teammates...for finally helping out the Rusherz and the Rushzone, meeting you guys, becoming a Guardian, and for reuniting with Peg-Leg. I'm sure you guys have something your Thankful for this season?

Ish: *_Blushes a bit_* Well, I'm happy to have my friends and family...and Ash is my girlfriend now to.

Jessica: THAT'S THE SPIRIT! Ash says she's thankful for her family and friends and can't wait to see he two new sibling, She's also thankful that your her boyfriend too *_Winks_*

_Ish blushed a bit more. She turned to the others, who all gave their own small smiles._

Ricky: I'm glad that my family and friends are safe too, especially Joseph...I- What happened to him when he dissappeared i don't ever want to go through again.

Tua: Same here...Heh, I'm still grinning at that memory when my little sister was voted MVP on her soccer team, she was so happy.

Juniper: I agree, this is actually my first year working at the bakery but I'm really happy to work there. I love seeing the costumers smile. Not to mention Meeting my Boyfriend

_Jack blushed with a smile a bit as Juniper chuckled._

Dean: I'm really glad to met you guys too. I never thought I would be a guardian, nor working along side you guys and meeting...A-Amara *Blushes a bit*

Amara: Me too, this year has been really surprising and meeting you guys took the cake, especially meeting you too Dean.

_Dean blushed a bit. it was Hunter turn and he smiled a bit._

Hunter: Well...I don't technically have a family, but I consider you guys the closest I've ever had and-I'm really glad to have met all of you.

_Everyone smiled at him...Layla shuffled a bit._

Layla: Look, I don't have a great past and life has been...tough on me, but I have to say meeting you guys was the best thing to ever happened to me.

Jack: Yeah, recently life has been..awful, but I will admit meeting you guys was the best thing that happened to me in months.

_Everyone was now a lot better talking with eachother._

Tua: Well, we know what Ash is thankful for, what about Arron, Joseph, Kristie and Marty?

Jessica: I thought you never ask. Well, Arron says he's thankful for his family, friends and us meeting together. He also says it's fun hanging out with us and he enjoys it every time. Joseph and Kristie are thankful for their families and friends too, but they are also happy to have met eachother through, interesting circumstances. *_Looks around and leans towards the other_* Between you, me, and the goalpost they both blushed when they said that...love is more powerful than Endgame i guess.

_Everyone chuckled at that._

Dean: What about Marty.

_Now it was Jessica's turn to blush._

Jessica: W-Well...h-he was very thankful for his family, friends, Joseph return and meeting us. H-He says he was very happy to have m-met me too and that I was okay after what Endgame did that do... S-So he ask me if I want t-to hang out with him sometimes...

_Jessica giggled and she covered her face. Everyone chuckled. Soon phones started buzzing as it was time to head home._

Ish: Well, we better head home.

Jessica: Yeah, my parents want me to get home before the final guest arrives.

Tua: Final guest? Who would that be?

Jessica: Peg-Leg.

_Everyone was stunned_

Ricky: *_Shock_* HOLD ON! How did _**they **_find out you were a Guardian.

Jessica: *_Playfully Scoffs_* Oh please you can't hide anything from my parents, they've known since day one.

_Still stunned._

Dean: Well, that was fast.

Juniper: Learn something new everyday...Well, I better get going. See you guys later.

Everyone: *_Waving to eachother_* BYE!

_They went their separate ways._

* * *

_Everyone was home celebrating thanksgiving, smiles were now on their faces as family gathered around the tables. From afar however...thirty Rusherz stood on top of the Hall of Fame, looks of worry and sorrow on them...but also determination._

Toro: D-Do you think they made it home safe?

Sonar: Yeah, they did. Other wise we would have known by now.

_Spot shoke his head and placed them on his hands._

Spot: This is all my fault...I should I have stayed with the Guardians and not with the evacuation group. I should I stayed and fight...I should have-

Arrow-Head: Spot...it's not your fault...-sighs- I'm upset I didn't arrive sooner, Joseph and Kristie would have been safe.

Claw: Guys...please not now...We know where Peg-Leg's heading too, where's Bolt?

Thor: Alone...he's been off since this whole fiasco started.

_Liberty sighed...and turned to the others._

Liberty: Are we all in agreement then on what we must do now.

_They all nodded. Liberty turned to the setting sun...his eyes flickering like a flame. They all made one pact and they were not going to break it now._

Liberty: By any way shape of form, protect the Guardians with you life...even if it's snuffed out.

**THE**

**END**


	6. Chapter 6

A day of Friendship

_HOK..._

_The snow gentle fell out of the Hall of Fame as Juniper and Jessica walked inside the HOK, bundled up. Juniper was carrying a tray of cupcakes as they headed into the infirmary where the others were visiting Joseph, Ash and Kristie._

Juniper: Hi guys!

Jessica: Hello!

_The group turned to the two rookie Guardians smiling._

Ish: Nice to see you back from your illness.

Jessica: Nice of you to drop by at night *_Gentle grabs her scarf_* I hope you guys had a good holiday break.

Dean: We did. We were actually worried that the snow would stop you.

Juniper: Not a chance. Just made some cupcakes before coming here.

Jessica: And SOMEONE wanted to see you guys.

_Jessica unzip her back bag and out popped the little dog, barking in joy and jumping into Marty's arms._

Marty: *_chuckling_* H-hey...I'm happy to see you too Pepperjack.

_Jessica and Juniper sat down with the others._

Juniper: How are you two doing.

Kristie: Getting stab wound is dissapearing.

Joseph: And my knee is starting to hurt less too. We should hopefully be back in action soon.

Amara: Thank goodness. We were worried for a while there.

Arron: Well most people don't walk away from something like that.

Jack: Especially form a-*_stops and looks at the others_* monster like her.

Jessica: Thank you for not cursing but the word you were thinking of using describes Endgame perfectly...*_Rage build a bit_* especially after what she did in Tennessee.

_They finch at that._

Troy: That was messed up what she did.

Hunter: I know...I still remember seeing Cyclops run off when he and Ish got back. He was so upset.

Tua: And a good reason...Stevie McNair death still hurts even years later and to disrespect the dead like that.

_Jessica clenched her hands into fist, shaking in anger._

Jack: Just another reason to get rid of her.

Layla: I take it you have a little vendetta against her.

Jack: Yes...let's just say i have some ideas on what i want to do with her.

Ricky: Same thing with me.

Troy: Ditto.

Marty: *_Sees Jessica shaking_* Uh guys, maybe we should-

Jessica: *_Full rage; gets up quick_* I WANT HER HANGING OVER A HARBOR BURNT DISMEMBERED AND ROTTING FORM WATER WHILE BEING EATEN BY SCAVENGERS AND SHARKS!

_Jessica blinked as she looked around at the shock faces._

Troy: I'M SORRY WHAT?

_Jessica blushed and sat down again._

Jessica: S-S-Sorry, lost it there.

Ash: It's not your fault, you really care about us and just don't want us getting hurt.

Jessica: I know but...remember when Ish told us what happened. I went ballistic and was about to head out hunting her if you guys haven't stopped me.

Ish: Again, you really cared about use and it didn't help you guys saw Cyclops running off.

_Jessica sighed. Then they heard a chuckled and turned to see Jack smirking._

Jack: Have to admit, it would be awesome to see how she ended up like that.

Jessica: Not helping...

Juniper: I'm sure she'll get her just desserts soon.

_Juniper opened the tray and everyone grabbed a Cupcake._

Joseph: So...anything new that happened while me, Ash and Kristie were out.

Ish: Not that you already know. I did find out from couch that the next team were up against are the Aces.

Ash: That's going to be a interesting game.

Jessica: *_Smiles_* Just so you know I'm not going to go easy on you *_winks_* even if you are the Veterans of the Guardians on the field your the competitors.

Layla: The Aces? The new to the league right?

Troy: Yeah, and needless to say their making themselves known.

Ricky: Yeah, their team is definitely the definition of teamwork right there.

Jack: *_Eye raised_* How so?

Arron: Well, for one it's best not to mess with their wide receiver. You guys remember their game with the Vikings?

_Everyone cocked their head in confusing, with Jessica smirking and giving a small chuckle. They soon turned to her._

Juniper: What happened?

Arron: You don't-well, Joseph might be happy to hear this then. You remember that player fromm their team that busted your knee?

_Joseph eyes glinted in anger._

Joseph: Bruno...yeah. What did he do?

_Arron rubbed the back of his head._

Arron: It's mostly what the Ace's did to HIM. I was actually at that game. Bruno started messing with Jessica to the point he nearly hurt her when the Ace's won. Needless to say the team wasn't very keen on Bruno hurting Jessica like that, so the lifted him into the air and threw him out.

Jessica: Bruno was then taken away by the couch. I told my team about your game Joseph, the one you got hurt on, and before he was taken away, the team told him what he done to you...NEEDLESS to say, it will be a while before that JERK touches a football.

_Joseph smirked and chuckled at that._

Joseph: Must be a big blow to his ego losing to a new team and then being beaten up by them.

Marty: Now i wish i was there.

Jessica: Don't worry, you will see what we're made of at the next game with you guys.

Troy: *_Playful smirk_* Is that a challenge?

Jessica: WELL...I known my teammates for years, we met after I moved here from Pittsburgh. Lets just say they don't like it when others mock or bully me. So just stay on their good side and you should be fine.

Tua: We'll remember that.

_Everyone chuckled._

Hunter: Anyway, other than that nothing out of the ordinary. Except maybe the fact your Eagles made it to the playoffs.

Amara: Along with the Steelers, Patriots, and Minnesota for the divisional.

Joseph: I saw, hopefully my Eagles will win the trophy this season.

Ash: *_Smirks_* Hold on their Joseph, don't forget my Patriots are in too...we might win this one.

Jack: Or my Steelers. Would be nice of them to win it for Dan since he passed this year.

Joseph: *_Chuckles_* Okay, okay. Either one of our teams might win.

Kristie: Who knows when it comes to the Super Bowl.

Ish: Well alot happened this season...This whole season was a bit of a roller coaster.

Jessica: A BIT? We had TWO HURRICANES this season. The Bucs and Dolphins had to move their bye week to week one and let's not forget the amount of damage the first one caused in Houston.

_Everyone frowned a bit remembering that information._

Kristie: I remember seeing Lasso one time carrying boxes for those affect in Houston.

Amara: Yeah, I'm glad those people are getting help.

Tua: Me too.

Troy: Yeah...the last time a team's city was damage was from-

_Troy trailed off, those memories he had relived for the past few weeks might have stopped when he found out the truth, but they still hurt._

Ricky: But everything turned out okay in the end. They pulled through.

Arron: Just like we will against Endgame.

_Everyone smiled._

* * *

_Soon it was time to leave, the remaining Guardians waved goodbye to Ash, Joseph and Kristie as they headed of._ _Ish was the last to leave when Jessica pulled him over to the side, the others out of ear shot and PepperJack by her side._

Ish: Jessica, is everything alright?

_He noticed that she was nervous._

Jessica: Ish, I want to ask you something and please be honest with me.

_Ish turned to face her._

Ish: Sure, what is it?

Jessica: Remember when you said that alot had happened this season.

Ish: Yeah...what does it got to do with your question?

_Jessica took a deep breathe and sighed._

Jessica: Be honest...how do _**YOU **_feel about the Chargers move to Los Angelas?

_Ish was surpsired to hear her ask this._

Ish: I don't mind. I remember reading somewhere that the Chargers actully started from there before moving to San Deigo the following year. Why do you ask?

Jessica: I just...I have a bad feeling something bad is gonna happen and maybe this information might help.

_Ish gave her a warm smile before ruffing her head._

Ish: If it is, we can handle it as a team.

_Jessica slowly smile._

Jessica: Right...we can handle whatever it is.

_The two ran back to join the others._

**THE**

**END**


	7. Chapter 7

Takes place between chapter 31 and 32 of Noble Six's "The Endgame'

* * *

Bond between Guardian and Rusher

_Raymond Stadium, Tampa Bay.._

Marty: JESSICA!

Joseph: Jessica!

Dean: Come on where are you?!

_With the Los Angela's game being safe, RZ called for Marty from his location there to help Joseph and Dean look for the Buc fan after an hour of no response. What they got was battle damage on the feild walking through, realization kicking in immediately._

Dean: Endgame...she trick us!

Joseph: Fake pass, dang it.

Marty: We'll worry about that later, right now we need to find-

_They stopped when they heard crying from the ship, Marty quickly ran up there, the two remaining behind in case. Marty made it and he froze. Jessica back was turned away from him, holding something in her arms. Marty took a step forward when she formed a sword and swung it, not looking._

Jessica: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!

Marty: Whoa! Jessica, it's me! What's-

_She turned to him, eyes red and tears falling. He noticed that she had a few bruises and scraps..but that was not what shocked him. Marty silently gasp as he now saw what she was holding. Peg-Leg was unconscious in her arms, bruises and burns covering him and his wooden leg turned to splinters. _

Jessica: -_sniff_\- M-Marty?

_Marty went down to her, which prompted her to hug him as she sobbed, cradling the Buccaneer Rusher still._

Dean: MARTY?! Who is it?

Marty: *_comforting her_* It's Jessica and Peg-Leg, he's down!

_The two Guardians ran up and both were shocked to see the Buc's condition._

Jessica: *_Tears_* S-She...she brought K-Keith and Jacob. T-They knocked us out, but wh-when I woke u-up...Peg-Leg-Peg-Leg...

_Jessica tears fell fast. Marty was quick to react._

Marty: Jessica, he's going to be fine. We just need to get him some help okay?

_Jessica sniffed as she nodded. Joseph turned on the communicator._

RZ: Joseph, have you found them?

Joseph: Yeah...but your not going to like what happened.

* * *

_HOK, Infirmary..._

_Jessica watch Peg-Leg unconscious from on the bed as the other Guardians watched from outside the room._

Ish: I can't believe Endgame tricked us...

Ash: Guys, we couldn't have known this would happen...

_RZ came out of the room._

RZ: He's going to be fine. Peg-Leg just need some rest and he should be back.

Juniper: What about his wooden leg?

RZ: We're making sure he gets a new one soon.

Marty: What about Jessica? How is she doing?

_RZ looked back in the room as Jessica held the Buccaneer Rusherz hand._

RZ: Heartbroken...She was so scared of losing him.

Marty: No kidding, she was ready to fight and protect him when I went up to her behind.

Troy: I don't get it..

_Everyone turned to Troy._

Tua: Don't get what?

Troy: It's obvious the two have a history in more detail than we know from what they told us.

Jack: For once I agree, those two are like glue...they stick together even when they are apart...why's that.

Kristie: Maybe we will find out when the time is right...but, right now I think she is more focused on Peg-Leg's recovery.

Arron: Least we know Jacob and Keith are still a threat with Endgame, we have to keep our eyes open for them too.

Hunter: Yeah...we don't want another incident like this happening agai-

_They froze as they heard groans from inside the room. Jessica gasped as Peg-Leg slowly woke up._

Peg-Leg: Ouch...w-what hap-

Jessica: *_Hugs him; tears falling_* OH PEG-LEG THANK GOODNESS YOU AWAKE!

Peg-Leg: J-Jess, what-*_remembers; looks at her; concern_* Are you okay!? They didn't hurt you did they?!

Jessica: I-I'm fine...it's you I was worried about. Y-You didn't wake up for two hour and-

_Peg-Leg slowly brought her into a hug, Jessica hugging back tight but gently._

Peg-Leg: I am so sorry for scaring you lass.

_Jessica sobbed abit, but a smile was on her face. The others watched from outside._

Ricky: I have to admit, this is kinda cute.

Layla: I guess if you count the near death experience they had.

Dean: Ready to head in...

Amara: Let's give them a minute.

_Marty didn't say anything as he watched the two hug. Something sparked within him, a need. When he saw her cry back in Tampa, it broke his heart. Marty would never let that happened again...even if his friendship with the Rusherz are a bit strain, he would protect Peg-Leg for Jessica if he needed to. HE would protect HER if he needed to._

Marty: *_Knocks on the door_* Can we come in?

_The two broke the hug and they nodded, the guardians walking in._

Ash: How are you feeling Peg-Leg?

Peg-Leg: Dazed...but I'm alright...except *_looks down at his nub_*

Amara: Peg-Leg...we're so sorry about you wooden leg.

Peg-Leg: -_sighs_\- Have ta admit, I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did.

Ish: Peg-Leg, we're sorry we were not there to protect-

_Peg-Leg raised his hand to stop him._

Peg-Leg: It's not your fault..Min-I mean, Endgame, has always had a secret counter plan when it comes to this...I frankly, I was more worried about Jessica then the megacore. Megacores we can get back, but not lives.

_The Guardians nodded._

Jessica: I'm just glad you found us when you did Marty.

_Marty blushed at that._

Marty: I just...we were worried about you and- I-I wanted to make sure you were okay and-

Peg-Leg: *_Smirks_* Lass you have my permission to date him when the time comes.

Marty: *_Blushes hard_* PEG-LEG!

_Everyone laughed at that, Jessica giving Marty a warm smile...Maybe someday. But for right now everything was fine, for now._

**THE**

**END.**


	8. Chapter 8

The musing of Joseph Sanders

**Takes place a few days after Joseph's return**

* * *

_Ash's house..._

_Ash was currently finishing up her homework, a smile on her face. Joseph had just returned a few days ago so everyone was happy for his return. She sighed as she closed the book and turn, she stopped when she saw the backpack next to the desk._

Ash: Shoot! I forgot to return his backpack!

_Ash quickly grabbed it but froze when a book fell on the ground, a page opened. She went to pick it up but saw what it said..._

* * *

**Hey there...**

**You won't believe what happened today. The Canton Bulldogs want me on their team. YES! I was worried that i would never get back on the field but they want me to join. Take that Bruno! I can't wait to start training with them.**

**Joseph**

* * *

Ash: This is, his journal.

_Ash turned a couple pages till her eyes spotted one._

* * *

**I'm a Guardian...I AM A GUARDIAN! You have no idea what had happened leading up to that. So Ish pulls me aside to a mirror and then with a twist of his NFLRZ (Thought it was a watch) BOOM! Portal. I though I was on something there or someone put something in my drink. We walked in a HOLLY MOLEY! There is a base of operation called The Hall of Knowledge INSIDE the Hall of Fame! Next thing i know this AI called RZ appeared, And you know what RZ and Ish said, I was the next Guardian! I had to take a knee there for a second, i just...so many question. Turns out it was a right time too cause there is a new enemy called . Well whoever this new foe is, prepare to face Joseph Sanders!**

* * *

_Ash smiled at that memory. She turned a few more but stopped when she saw an entry after Wild-Card took the kids._

* * *

**Wild Card took the kids. Dang it, though i think the most upset out of all of us was the Eagle Rusher, Swoop. He just sat there while we were taking with a look of sorrow. Afterwards I ask him if he was okay and he said he just want to make sure those kids were safe and sound. He even contemplated on either giving Wild-Card the megacore OR himself as a compalation. DANG. I never knew my teams Rusher would go so far to protect his fans, especially the kids. RZ reassured him that he looking into finding them as we speak. I hope we do soon.**

* * *

_Ash was shocked. She turned a few more pages and froze. She paled as she read the page._

* * *

**ENDGAME. So that's the new enemies name. Apparently the Rusherz know it too. I decided to sneak to the meeting room where one of the Rusherz, Steed I believe, disappeared to-what i heard, is something shocking-**

* * *

**During chapter 25 of "Rise of the Endgame"**

* * *

_Joseph hid behind the wall, listening._

?: OUT OF ALL THE ENEMIES WE FACED WHY DID IT HAD TO BE HER?!

_Joseph did not recognized the first voice, but he knew a bit of the others that followed._

Liberty: We knew she would have returned eventually, but like this...

Steed: WE HAVE TO WARN THE GAURDI-

?: DON;T YOU DARE!

_Jolts of lightning sprung form the door, Joseph dodging it._

Freedom: WHAT THE HEY IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

?: YOU WILL NOT TELL THEM ANYTHING!

Stampede: We have to, they need to know who is-

?: NO! WE CAN'T LET THEM KNOW! IF THEY DO SHE WILL KILL THEM!

Alto: She already ha-

?: ENOUGH!

_The lights in the hall went out, Joseph freezing in shoke. He heard footsteps coming towards the door but it stopped._

?: WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!

Swoop: I'm telling them. They deserve to know about this. You know that.

_Swoop was about to head out when Joseph heard something strike him, a grunt of pain heard._

?: NO ONE IS TELLING THEM ANYTHING! I SWEAR IF ANY OF YOU TELL THEM WHO SHE WAS I WILL NOT HESITATE TP TAKE YOU OUT!

_The door slammed opened and a Rusher ran out. Joseph had no time to see who it was as he opened the door quickly. He saw Swoop trying to get up with the help of Peck, but they all froze when they saw Joseph._

Swoop: J-Joseph..I-

Joseph: You don't have to tell us anything yet. You can tell us when, whatever happened here cools off.

* * *

_Present..._

Ash: I-I didn't know about this conversation. The Rusherz...they wanted to tell us about her but, which one of them didn't want them.

_Ash closed the book, placing it in the backpack and headed towards Joseph's house, Questions forming in her head._

* * *

_Joseph's House..._

Joseph: You read about what happened when we found out about Endgame, right.

_Joseph sat on his bed with Ash sitting across from him._

Ash: I didn't mean too, but...when I read on what happened...

Joseph: I was hopping to tell you guys anyway.

Ash: They really wanted to tell us. About Endgame, about who she was. Everything.

Joseph: I wanted to know too, but I didn't want to force them giving the argument they had with that Rusherz. I wish I saw who it was but when I saw Swoop and the others, they had a look of pure fear.

_Ash sighed...all that anger towards them when it turned out they were forced to keep quite by one of their own. She thought back to the Buccaneer's Rusher words at the fencing tournament._

Peg-Leg Voice: **Look, we really wanted to tell you, BADLY, but well...let's just say one of us wanted to keep our mouths shut on it.**

Joseph: I saw what happened when they told you the truth...on the video. You shouldn't blame them or the person who wanted to keep Endgame's origins a secret.

_Joseph was right. It wasn't anyone fault. Whatever Endgame had done to them during their time on Cordalion that eventually led her to become this than a Rusher, it was obvious that the scars were still there. Ash got up. _

Ah: Thank you for telling me Joseph.

Joseph: *_Smiles_* Thanks for keeping my stuff safe till I returned.

_Ash smiled as she headed out. She was no heading home though, she had one more thing left to do._

* * *

_HOK..._

_Freedom was watching the monitors of any signs of Endgame, Wild-Card or the three Rouge Anticorians. Though his main focus was on Endgame. He silently prayed that she would not attack tonight._

Ash: Freedom...

_Freedom turned to see the red head Guardian looking at him. Freedom walked down to her, a concern look on his face._

Freedom: Ash, is everything all-

_Ash went to he knees and hugged him, stunning the Patriot._

Ash: Joseph told me...about that meeting. I don't blame you.

_Freedom froze, tears falling from his face. He hugged her back tightly._

Freedom: I am so sorry Ash.

_Ash let her own tears fall a bit. Whoever told them not to talk about Endgame, they would find out later. It didn't matter right now._

**THE**

**END**


	9. Chapter 9

Confrontation between Leaders

_Ish's House_

_Ish was writing down on a paper, a book opened. He was still a buzz with all that has happened . Ash's "defeat" yesterday, though he added air quotes to it as it only happened due to Endgame cheating, the loss of the Ravens Megacore and the recent news on the loss of the Dolphins Megacore. It could have been worse with a death of a Rusher to top it but he was glad that Dean, Ricky and Jessica save him in the last minutes. He turned to see his parents with their coats on._

Sandra: Ish, we will be right back. RZ called us for something.

Lgt. Matt: You going to be okay?

Ish: Yeah I will. Let me know if anything goes on during the meeting.

Sandra: We will.

_With that they said there goodbyes and left. Ish returned to doing some homework when he heard some metallic footsteps. He sighed._

Ish: Why am I not surprise you would show up, Endgame.

_Ish turned to face her, anger and annoyance clear on his face._

Endgame: Hello to you too Ishmael.

Ish: If your trying to do a sneak attack you are sadly mistaken, or are you just here to glote.

Endgame: As much as I would love to take you down or talk about my NOW twenty megacores, that's not the case today. How is Ashley doing after her defeat?

Ish: You mean when you cheated and knocked her out behind here cause she almost defeated your Crusher.

_Endgame growled._

Ish: Yeah, Ash told me everything. *_Shouts enter the Rushzone, armors up_* And i really want to get some payback for that move.

Endgame: Brat...well, that's not the case. But speaking of which, how are the other Guardians doing?

Ish: None of your business!

Endgame: The Rusherz then.

_Ish froze._

Endgame: Oh yes, THAT got your attention. By the way, did you ever found out who forced them to keep their mouths shut.

Ish: That's not important right now.

Endgame: OH! But it is! You see Ishmael, I made a HUGE discovery that would perk you and the others interest.

_Ish kept his battle stance, angrily eyeing her._

Ish: What could possibly be so interest that would concern US!

Endgame: Well, let's just say, I got a plan for him. And when he's through, you will all see how much of a threat I really am.

Ish: You already done that many times. Corrupting Joseph, giving negative energy poisoning to Ash, hurting my friends-

Endgame: Oh! Does that include the Rusherz. Surprise that Troy, Marty and Ricky even came back after what they said to them.

Ish: What is with you going back to them each time?

Endgame: They know what they done...HE knows what HE'S done. Of course, that won't matter soon.

Ish: Like we would let YOU win!

Endgame: Like I said, Ishmael, I have a plan. I wonder though, how will you react to the day it enacts.

_Ish sent a blast to her but she absorbs it._

Endgame: Manners.

Ish: Not to the likes of you. As long as me and the others are here, we won't let you win. Even if you got all thirty two Megacores we will stop you.

Endgame: That's right! There's only 12 left. So, these next attacks will be fun won't they. Like nearly drowning the dolphin Rush-

Ish: I'm gonna stop you right there cause if you continued to open your mouth I will burn this place to the ground.

Endgame: Burn...Burn...Burn...I think I have a second location after the next attack.

Ish: Your sick.

Endgame: Just want to prove someone right and put myself on the proper place, RULER.

Ish: Ruler...you mean of the Rush Zone?!

Endgame: And the Anticoria and the Earth and the Blitzbot and Borgs. I know I would make a much better leader than you, RZ, Lord Zatu and Liberty.

Ish: Your insane...your completely insane!

Endgame: If insanity is the way to go and win, then I'm insane. And oh! Do I have plans for you and the others during these attacks!

Ish: DON' . DARE.

Endgame: I do have some question with a few of them. And I really am DYING TO find out.

Ish: I swear if you hurt them-

Endgame: Hurt them, well, that's the second thing I will do after I find out what their own despair or fear is...who knows! Maybe they have both. Beleive me, I have so many questions about them, SO MANY. But, that is for to discover another time.

_The door was kicked down and Endgame dodged a slash. Jessica, Joseph, Jack and Marty were armored up._

Jessica: I KNEW I SAW SOMETHING ON THE RADAR! Jumping from on situation to the next!

Marty: Thanks for telling us.

_Joseph ran over to Ish._

Joseph: You okay?

Ish: Yeah, she didn't even attack.

Jack: What game are you playing Endgame?

_Endgame eyed them all, then stopped at one._

Endgame: So, the one who forgave the Rusherz is here too? Riverstone.

_Marty went in front of her in a protective stance._

Endgame: Your an interesting one are you.

Jack: Back off!

Endgame: And the one with the fiery temper is here as well. Perhaps one day I will see what makes you both 'tick' so to speak. Until then, farewell Ishmael, hope you and your team find which Rusher is the one.

_And with that she was gone in a flash._

Marty: Rusher? Is the one? What the hey is she talking about?

Ish: I have no idea.

Joseph: This is bad though, how did she get pass the safe zone.

Jessica: Maybe it's because of all that negative energy she has.

Jack: Whatever it is she's gone, that's all that matters.

Ish: I don't think so, whatever she's got play we better keep our eyes open. We should call the others and tell them what happened.

Just as he said that their NFLRs pings, showing Two screens opened up to revel Arrow-head and Blow-Torch.

Ish: Is everything okay there?

Arrow-Head: Everything's fine, I need some Guardians here to help me with something

Blow-Torch: Same here in Pittsburgh.

Ish: Alright. Me, Ash and Jessica will head to Kansas. Hunter, Layla and Jack will head to Pittsburgh.

Jack: Finally.

_When they arrived at the HOK, Jack threw his backpack to the stairs, but it fell through hiding it a bit. The groups of three head to their respected locations._

_**Please got to chapter 38 of Noble's The Endgame on his page to see what happens next :).**_


End file.
